Memories From Afar
by Android Kaeli
Summary: Set many years before The Phantom Menace, Obi-Wan is taken away from his own family. He starts his training under Qui-Gon but can he open up his Master's heart?
1. The Master and Padawan

MEMORIES FROM AFAR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Star Wars Characters. They are owned by George Lucas. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue

25 Years before _The Phantom Menace_

Space. The only thing keeping all the secrets that were meant to keep them silent was this void. In between the sparkling stars and endless planets, it rested in peace. The only thing that disturbed it was the many ships that went to the other planets on their routes. Besides that, there was nothing else that went unnoticed by the slumbering specks of light.

Beyond the darkness, there was a lone planet sitting in the silence. Two moons were orbiting it slowly, without sound. A faraway sun gave it's warmth and light to the planet; the closest thing to it. The planet it self was like a jewel in a deep sea--beautiful and rare. Those who knew about it did not plunder it's riches, keeping it as it had always been for thousands of years.

On the planet it's self nestled behind a forest on the other side of the light, there is a small farming village. The sun was beginning to set, night approaching, dusk settling in. It was remote but it had many visitors from the cities from across the forest. This village was useful since it had many resources that no other town had anywhere else for many miles around. 

In the square of the town many villagers gathered. Many were dancing, of all species, each in a festive mood. Lights zig zaged over them, all hanging on some kind of strings from the buildings. Other creations hang from the houses and shops, more like a festival was going on. A small Cantina like band sat in one corner of this square, playing an up beat sound.

In the shadows of this festival, a lone woman stood, her eyes watching what is going on. She was young, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a leather like dress with beads hanging from all parts of it. She was holding a small child, 2 years old and a boy by the looks of it. He didn't understand what was going on around him as he held a stuffed toy in his hands, placing his head onto his mother's shoulder.

As the music stopped the woman took in a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast as she casually walks into the light, making sure that none of her emotions are showing on her face or in her stride. A group of figures calmly walked from the other end as the ones who were dancing moved out of the way, creating a circle around them. In the group, 12 in all, each is wearing a black robe with the same color tunic underneath. Each one does not show their face as a hood covers them. There is more to this then what was being lead on.

As the woman and the group met in the middle, several members start to utter a chant under their breath. Only three do not say anything for they do not know the words. Or, so it seemed. As the woman hesitantly holds out her child, one of the three walks up to her and gently takes him. The boy looks startled for a moment as the figure places him over one of his shoulders. The child started to cry as the hooded one turns around to face the others. He nods into the group, somewhat like a signal. Two of the members take off their hoods and step out of the group. The chanting stops as the other members look around in surprise. Gasps could be heard from the crowd as the third takes off his hood as well.

"What is going on here?" One of the members demanded as the third takes off his hood. Several more gasps could be heard as he takes out a shiny object from underneath his cloak. He ignites it, creating a glowing blade on top of it. 

"Jedi's......." Another muttered. 

"What do you want here?" The first demanded, taking a step forward. 

"I'll kill him if you come any closer." The Jedi threatened, turning the child around and placing his sabre close to his neck. The child looked surprised , nearly dropping the stuffed toy he held in his hands. Fear could be seen in his blue eyes as he stopped his crying and started to shake. As the group recovers from their surprise, each started to advance on the other, letting out inhuman growls.

"You wouldn't. We need him." One of the figures growled out, not stopping. The Jedi nodded to this, putting the blade a little closer to the small child's neck.

"Why do you need him?"

"It's none of your business. Now, give us the child."

"No. He's ours now." The other two Jedi quickly walked over to him, turning their bodies around to face the group. The Jedi lowered his sabre, clipping it back onto his belt. Like a flash of wind, their bodies move quickly, faster then any creature ever known. A wave of mutters start to surface in the crowd, soon becoming a dull sound. 

With their target gone, the group look around at each other, whispering words to each other. They do not pursue the Jedi's for they knew that they could not catch them. Instead, they turned to the woman, who is standing perfectly still. Not moving. Not breathing. She did not say anything to them as she pushed several strands of hair over her left ear.

"If we can not take the child then we will take you." One told her, his eye's gleaming from under his hood.

"I have other children. Take them." She offered, no fear in her voice nor on her face.

"We wanted that child, woman. Now, you will go in his place."

"So be it. Yet, you will get nothing out of it." She said quietly, accepting her fate.

~~~~

_One week later_

Many light years away from the planet, the sun on Courscant started to move behind the endless buildings. The ships that moved between them were slowing down as day became night. Most of the inhabitants were making their way to their homes, ready to tuck themselves into their own beds. Sleep was beginning to set in as the rays of the sun hit the domed building of the Jedi Temple.

In the Temple, there were many Jedi's . This was the heart of the Republic; the last defense for the peace loving people that lived all over the universe. Most of the Jedi's found their Padawans here and many did their first training sessions within the walls of the training rooms. This was the home of the Jedi Council, a small group of Masters that governed over the others. 

There were some Jedi's roaming the small court yard in front of the Temple, either talking to another Padawan or to their Masters. Each time a person went in or out of the Temple, the glass doors opened and closed with a soft whoosh. There were even other's who were walking around in the Temple itself, some done with their training for the night. Yet, there were two that were walking in a long corridor, each a Master.

"Why did we take the child, Mace?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"He is Force Fused. That's why." Mace Windu answered easily, the two Jedi walking down the corridor.

"So? There are many Force Fused children on Coruscant. Why not have the other Masters bring them here?"

"Because, Qui-Gon. There are other children who need the training more. This child was brought up when Yaddle felt something the last time she went to the planet. She saw the child and knew that it was special."

"What about those robed figures? What were they doing?"

"Induction, Qui-Gon."

"And the mother was going to let the child become one of them?"

"No. This mother wanted her son to be trained as a Jedi." Qui-Gon stopped walking, a almost horrified look on his face.

"Sith?" He inquired. Windu stopped as well and turned to face the other. He did not say anything for a moment as the two stared at each other. "Figures."

"If you want the truth, Qui-Gon, I'll give it to you. Those robed ones were not Jedi and they weren't Sith. Even though they practiced the Dark Arts, they felt the Force running through this child and wanted him to lead them to greatness."

"And eventually take over the universe like the Sith did all those years ago?" Qui-Gon finished for them, nodding slightly. "That sounds like Sith to me."

"What ever you want to believe. It's up to you. But, fact be known, they are not Sith. They do not want to take over the universe. Just their planet." With that, Mace turned around and continued to walk down the corridor. 

"Then why do we intervene in their beliefs?" Jinn called after him, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because, Qui-Gon. That child would not have survived. If he did not pass the tests, he would have died." Mace replied, not stopping. The other Jedi quickly started walking, catching up to Windu. 

"If you say so, Mace." The Master looked over at the other, his lips in a thin line.

"The beliefs of this planet are simple but barbaric. There are groups, like the ones we encountered in the village, that go from one town to another, trying to find the right one to lead the planet to greatness. Every time that one enters the town, there is a festival, celebrating them. They choose a child from one family on the day of this festival, who has to be younger then five years old. If that child passes the tests that the group has set up for them, then they will be inducted into the group. If not, then they die.

"On this planet, more then half of the population is Force Fused. Unfortunately, many do not get the training they need to be Jedi's and it becomes too late to do anything about it. Being Forced Fused on this planet either ensures that you will live in comfort for the rest of your life or it brings you to your death."

"I'm guessing that these people do not like Jedi's very much." Qui-Gon commented, walking along side Mace.

"No, they do not. In fact, if we had let our powers be known any earlier, we would have been killed. I wouldn't be surprised if one or more of their Bounty Hunters come looking for us, which is doubtful in any case. They do not dare go after any Jedi. They know our powers too well."

"Well, they will be hating us for a while. That is for sure." The two walked in silence, each thinking in their own way. Many of the younger Padawans walked past them, bowing slightly in respect. "What about the child?"

"The good thing is that he is talking to us in a normal two year tone and is eating some. The bad thing is that he wants to know where his mother is."

"The mother...." Qui-Gon mused, looking up at the quickly then turning his attention back forwards. Both turned around a corner and walked down the next corridor.

"Don't even ask it, Qui-Gon. I know what you are going to say." He warned, giving the other a sideways look. "I can not bring the mother here even I wanted to. The child needs training. And a Master."

"Don't look at me, Windu. I do not want to take on another Padawan."

"I know. But, you are going to have to take one soon. You need it."

"We shall see." Jinn muttered as the two continued to walk down the corridor.

Chapter One:

11 Years later, 14 Years before _The Phantom Menace_

Lightsabres clashed together, the noise bouncing off of the walls of the Training Room. At least a dozen or more Masters and Padawans sparred with each other, practicing for whatever test they could come up with. Some of the trainee's were young, most of them before the age of ten. Only a few were near fifteen, who of which were more experienced due to the many more years that they had been with their Masters. Only one had been with his Master less then a year and he proved to have more power within him then expected.

"Keep at it, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon Jinn instructed as he skillfully dodged the blade of his Padawan's lightsabre.

"I'm trying." Obi-Wan Kenobi said, falling forwards some before regaining his balance. He then turned around, lunging towards the other with sheer determination. Qui-Gon put his sabre in front of him for defense, the two blades meeting in the middle. For several moments, the two moved in unison, their moves matching perfectly with every step that they took. It seemed like the mini battle would go on for a little while longer but the Master moved to one side; a move which surprised the Padawan and caused him to stumble forwards once again. This time, he did not regain his balance and tumbled, face first, into the tiled floor, his lightsabre disignighting with the impact. 

Obi-Wan grumbled something under his breath, not moving for a moment. Then, as he tried to raise himself from the ground, a booted foot was placed, roughly, onto his back, causing him to be pushed back onto the ground. 

"There is no try, Obi-Wan, only do." Qui-Gon said, disigniting his own sabre and placing it back onto his belt. He did not raise his foot from his Padawan's back nor did he show any sympathy for the fall.

"Damn you."

"Strong word for a child."

"I'm not a child. Let me up." Jinn slowly raised his foot from the boy's back, his face stone cold. He did not help him up as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as his Padawan raise himself from the floor with his arms. Obi-Wan looked up at his Master, a defeated look on his face and a light smile. When the other did not return his smile, he took in a deep breath and shakily stood up. His smile faded as he picked up his sabre and held it in his hand. "Will we continue training or is this it for now?"

"You have to learn how to control that anger of yours, Obi-Wan."

"I will make sure that I will do that."

"Sure." Qui-Gon muttered, turning his back on him. "Time to meditate. Go back to our quarter's. I will be there in a short while." 

"Fine." Obi-Wan grumbled, sighing. He started to walk towards the door that lead into the Temple it's self, a frown on his lips. As he took short steps towards the door, the boy looked over his shoulder at his Master. Qui-Gon was still standing there, his back ridged and his arms still crossed over his chest. The Padawan shook his head and turned his head around, exiting the Training Room.

Qui-Gon watched the other Masters and Padawans train, his face just as cold as the floor beneath him. The moves the other's made around him reflected in his eyes as they moved along the room. There was no movement in his body other then that, keeping a vigil to himself. Alone.

"I think you are beginning to soften to him." A voice said from behind Jinn. The Master did not move as Ki-Adi Mundi walked to his side, his hands clasped behind his back. 

"Don't be so sure about that." Qui-Gon replied irritably.

"You have to let go of the past, Qui-Gon. There is no use on keeping it in your memory."

"That's easy for you to say. You haven't had a Padawan turn on you."

"I know. But, it's not your fault. You could not have prevented that from happening. You had no way of knowing. Just let it be."

"There is a lot of things I would have done different. I should have seen it but I was too damn blind."

"None of us saw it coming. It happened."

"I shouldn't have been stupid. I shouldn't have even taken in another Padawan." Qui-Gon turned his head slightly, trying to keep his composure. Ki-Adi could tell that he was trying to keep his emotions inside of him, especially the tears and the pain.

"You shouldn't put so much pressure on Obi-Wan. He's only a child."

"He needs to learn if he wants to become a Jedi."

"I know. All Master have to be strict when it comes down to training but you are taking it too far."

"Then we should have left him where we found him if he can not handle the training." Qui-Gon snapped, letting anger seep into his voice. Glaring at the other, he started to move towards the Training Room doorway, taking long strides. Ki-Adi watched after him, his lips in a thin line. _Obi-Wan will heal his wounds. That boy is the last hope for Qui-Gon._

~~~

Obi-Wan stared up at the ceiling of the room he shared with Qui-Gon as he laid on his own bed. He had his arms tucked under his head and his legs laying straight out. His eyes were puffed like he had been crying. Only a few tears remained on his cheeks as he tried to hold them back.

The boy had not started his meditation once he entered the room. Instead, he was lost in a sea of thoughts Everything that happened in the last few years replayed in his mind. The months leading up to having Qui-Gon choose him as his Padawan were the most vivid. All the waiting and patience had paid off. But, now, it seemed like it was for nothing.

Since he had started training under his Master, Obi-Wan started wondering if it was worth the pain and the sleepless nights. Every time that he tried to get closer to him, Qui-Gon would just push him even further back. It was if there was something that he was hiding. Something kept him from opening his heart up and allowing anyone to enter.

"I thought I told you to meditate did I not?" A voice growled from the doorway. Obi-Wan quickly sat up, placing his hands onto the bed. When he turned his head towards the voice, he saw Qui-Gon standing there, cold as before. 

"Ye....yes you did." The boy stammered out, quickly wiping away what was left of his tears. The other snorted, raising an eyebrow as he stepped into the room. Obi-Wan looked away, biting his lower lip as he did. He tried not to show any more of his emotions as he got into the meditation position on the bed. As he closed his eyes, he heard Qui-Gon walk over to his own bed and sit down. There was slight movement on the other side where the bed was located, indicating that his Master was about to meditate as well. 

As the moments ticked by, Obi-Wan opened his eyes just a crack, enough to be able to see just a tiny bit and to deter any quick reaction from his Master. He moved his eyes towards the other side of the room, taking a peek at the other. Instead of mediating, Qui-Gon was staring at the wall, his lips in a frown, like he was in a trance. The boy watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Master?" Obi-Wan whispered, opening his eyes all the way, turning his head to the side. Qui-Gon blinked his eyes, coming out of the daydream like state that he was in. At first, he did not move nor spoke. After a couple of seconds, he turned his head towards his Padawan, whatever emotion that was in his face before was gone and replaced by a small hint of anger. "What's wrong?"

"You should be meditating and not worrying about me." He replied sulkily, not even smiling. There was a flat tone to his voice as if all the life had been drained from his body. "Besides, there is nothing wrong with me." 

"Mmmmmm...." Obi-Wan mused, not believing him. The Master did not say anything to this. He closed his eyes, taking in several deep breaths. The child took this as a way for him to control his anger, which he did several times in his presence. 

"Obi-Wan, just meditate."

"But...."

"There shall be no more discussion. Now, meditate."

"all right...." He muttered angrily, turning his head forwards and closing his own eyes. _I will find out what is bothering him even if it takes forever._

~~~~

Mace Windu stood outside of the Temple, his arms behind his back. He had his head tilted towards the sky and his eyes open as he watched the many ships jam the skies. Whatever light came from the faraway sun went through the unnatural atmosphere. Even with all this jumble he still could make out the smallest thing and focus on it without even have to search for it.

"Nice, it is." A aged voice said from next to him. Mace did not have to look next to him, or down for that matter, to know who was there. The Force around the figure would tell who he was even those who were not Fused with the Force. 

"Yes it is." Mace muttered, a small hint of a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Many times, I have seen, the sun set. Today, different, it is."

"How so?"

"Shadowed with much darkness, the light is not. Much good will come." Mace did not say anything. Instead, an unusual smile formed on his lips and stayed there.

****

To Be Continued....


	2. Beginning of the new Qui-Gon

Memories From Afar

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Star Wars characters. George Lucas does. I do, however, own the Original Characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two**:** Three Hours Later

Obi-Wan Kenobi had his back on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling, the room around him in total darkness. There was no light around him except for the light in which seeped from underneath the doorway that lead out into the corridors. Only a few shadows of Jedi's and Padawans walked past, their voices low and quiet. The low hum of the lights, which had been turned out a half hour before and had since quieted somewhat, with the rare footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard within the Temple room. 

The boy had not been able to sleep for the last week. The training was not the problem that plagued him. Sure it was hard and intense with few breaks in between to catch one's breath. Qui-Gon made it so that his Padawan worked the hardest. No, it wasn't the _training._ It was the _Master_. He had not shown any compassion towards the younger Jedi. Not since he had chosen the Kenobi child as his trainee all those months ago. That was one act that even surprised some of the members of the Council. The Jedi had not had a Padawan in many years. What was the reason he didn't know. Whatever was the problem he was going to find out. And soon.

There was something else that haunted Obi-Wan's dreams. Something that he had never encountered while on Courscant. Images of hooded figures had appeared in his mind when it was going into a night-time slumber. Images of lights and music not of the Temple or any of the species that was known to dwell on the planet. Images of a harden face of a woman that did not look at him. That kept facing forwards, her eyes blank and lifeless. That had no more meaning in them like it had vanished a long time ago. 

The child wanted to tell his Master this ever since they had started only a year earlier. Every time there was an opportunity, it slipped away just as quickly as it appeared. Qui-Gon would lose that sense of whatever he felt inside of him and become that statue he had once been. Talking to a statue would not help. There was no chance of going to the Council. They would wonder why a Padawan had strayed away from his own Master and escort him back to Jinn, who would be not too pleased to have him running off.

A stir from the other side of the room indicated that Qui-Gon was shifting his weight. Obi-Wan turned his head to the side, his lips pressed in a thin line. In the dimness of the room, he could almost see the slightly opened eyes of the Master. That did not mean anything to him. He wondered if Jinn ever slept or ever ate. Those were two things that the boy never saw him do. Yet he always seemed have more energy in him then the Padawan did. 

"Master.....?" Obi-Wan whispered, hoping to get some sort of response from the other. Yet there was no answer to the call as the darkness was quiet. The noise from the already blackened lights had faded only seconds earlier. Qui-Gon did not stir again, his body rigid and his breath shallow. He did not show any signs that he heard the word nor did he even have any other appearance that he was awake.

Obi-Wan sighed, turning his body over to his left side and bringing one arm from behind his head. He then closed his eyes, hoping to fall into a slumber that would grant him some serenity.

~~~~

The darkness of the light years between planet's is something all pilots dread. In between there is nothing but a black void with few stars in it. There is no life forms for millions of miles around. Unless someone was able to pass another ship briefly. With each metal hull going at light speed, even a quick hello was impossible. The transmissions would be lost in the passing, never to reach the other's lonely ears.

The systems of planets, however, provided a more closer reach to those who wanted to travel less and stay closer to their home planet. Or, their chosen residence, pending on the sole purpose on what that creature has done in it's life or who, or what, is after them. The distance between these planets is far less then traveling between the systems and far less agonizing to those who can not stand to be cooped up in a piece of metal. Not that it would not take time to hop from one planet to another. But, with those solitary clusters of moons, stars, and planets, it is easier to trade and live within one's own universe of anything that was familiar.

Yet, there are few planets that have their own systems of complicated stars and such. Some have had their mother planet destroyed, leaving only a single moon floating about with the light from a faraway sun beaming onto it. Others have only one planet and many moons, the heat from a star gazing upon it. Those single planet and moon systems are scattered throughout the universe and few in number. Only fewer are charted on maps since most have never been found or have been bypassed all together for they seem like single stars in a cluster of billions.

On one such planet, which is farther away from the reach of most travelers, there is more then meets the eye. In remote villages, that have been tossed all over the grassy plains, people of all species gather and live. There are even bigger cities in the more rugged terrain that hold higher populations then the smaller farming villages. But, each is not without a connection to each other in a more dark way then light.

In the middle of a single village, a woman stands. She is wearing a dark colored tunic which a black cape falls on her shoulders and covers most of the clothes that are underneath it. A hood is attached to the top of the cape and is not on the head of the woman. She is starring up at the stars with her arms at her side and her hair in a single braid down her back, a hard yet hurt expression on her face. The wind whispers around her but she does not want to hear what it says to her. She pushes away the secrets that it holds within it's melodies and keeps her intent gaze on the void above her. 

The sun had set many hours ago but there was no reason for her to watch it any longer. The night's and days brought no more comfort to her aching soul for there was no more reason to walk the endless cycles. Her soul had been battered and torn away from her own body years ago and had not seen the light of hope. Life no longer mattered. It was just a useless word to her now. Everything she had known and loved had been ripped from her and taken to who knows where. Taken to a place where she could not find nor could she reach.

"Why are you still standing here? It has been passed the time when the sun has set. The practicing is over. The night brings us no more pleasure at the current time." A gruff voice said from behind her. The woman did not move her body nor did she look behind her. All the familiar sounds now were foreign except for the sounds of the voices of those who were in control.

"I have no more. You have taken what you have and left it out to die in the cold. At least let me have the few nights where I can look upon the heavens and find what is still alive." She replied, pushing her lips into a thin line.

"No. We have not taken anything away from you. They left the moment you decided to give up your life."

"I had no choice. It was either die physically or keep my heart beating hollowly. I am already dead without the things that I cherished for so long." She let her head return to face the plains, her body turning around to face the one that was behind her. Like herself, he was clothed in the dark tunic and black cape but the hood of his was on his head, covering every feature. A single torch was in his hand, offering little light to the darkness. "All I ask is for one simple request. That is all and you can have your night back that you so deeply love."

"Do request and perhaps we can grant it."

"Find the one that I lost so long ago. Find the one thing that still alive with a burning passion deep inside of it. I know it is still out there, waiting for me to claim it. I want it brought to me."

"Ah. I understand. That is a hard request to fulfill but I will bring it to the attention of the elders. Yet, for now, you must return to the home."

"Very well." She said, bowing ever so slightly. She then, as she straightened her angelic body, placed her hands upon the hood and brought it up over her head. The woman started to walk past the other, a pre-set determination now in her body. Before she strode away, she stopped by his side, her eyes elsewhere. "This thing may not be alone. If you decide to challenge the heavens then please use caution. Not all is alike."

~~~~

_Qui-Gon Jinn stood near the entrance to the Jedi Temple, his arms loosely crossed over his chest. He stood as he normally stood, on his guard and well alert. Every sense in his body was on end, keeping themselves keen and unnerving. _

There was no one else out upon the small courtyard. All was deserted and unmoving. There was not even a small wind that blew along the planet's lower atmosphere. The sun was not shinning up above. Only a single moon and a handful of stars graced the void of space that Courscant laid upon, blanketing the high rise buildings of the one city planet.

Even with most of the Master's and Padawan's already asleep, Qui-Gon found the night nearly welcoming. The darkness beckoned to him, pulling him closer to it's gates. It was like a sweet smelling flower in spring, brining fourth the wonders of life. Yet, the Jedi did not budge. There was no need. The lure of the dark was tempting to those who sought the easy way and did not want to indulge in the light. Instead, he basked in the glory of a knowing that was deep inside of him. A knowing that was hidden for now. 

A sound from behind the Master prompted him to turn his head around. There was nothing there but the glass doors that reflected the glimmer of the moon. He stared at them for a moment, his senses telling him nothing. Yet, as he turned around, he was surprised at what he saw. There, before him, was an outline of a figure he had wanted to push out of his mind. A figure that he just could not let go.

"What are you doing here?" Qui-Gon demanded, pushing back the anger that was starting to rise in him.

"I've come back to put you out of your own pain. I should have killed you many years ago." It replied, it's voice dripping with disgust and hatred.

"What's stopping you? You've had all this time to come and kill me. Why not now?"

"Even with all this, there is a small part in you that wants to."

"Wants to what?"

"That child, Qui-Gon."

"What about him?" The figure did not respond to the question. Instead, it started to fade into the night, darkness upon darkness. In a instant, there was nothing except the blanket of night....

Qui-Gon sat straight up in the bed, beads of sweat pouring down his hard face. His heart was beating with every breath he took in, trying to calm his own blood. His pulse raced along with every emotion that he had faced in his lifetime. His blue eyes darted around as if there was something that would suddenly jump upon him. 

He soon realized that there was no covers upon him. The sheets had been thrown down on the floor in a heap of linen. The only thing that was on him was the brown pants that he normally wore during the day and had forgotten that he still had them on. His pillow had stayed on the bed and was barely anywhere else from it's original position at the top.

Qui-Gon swung his legs over the side, placing his hands on the edge. He stared down at the floor, sweat beads slowly making a course down his cheeks and onto the floor itself. His breathing was still hard, the pounding of his heart echoing through his ears. As he closed his eyes, the Master took in several breaths, hoping to stop the flow of emotions that still went through his body.

He had the dream several times in the course of the last few months. It had eerily appeared in his mind, causing several sleepless nights along with no desire to eat. It did not seem like lost no energy when those feelings arose. There had been times, in the years before, when the Jedi went several weeks with no sleep nor food. At those times, he showed no signs of hunger or fatigue to others even though, he knew, that the other Jedi's could sense it in him.

Qui-Gon lifted his head up enough to stare the sleeping figure of Obi-Wan. The boy was in a sleep that seemed not be without the usual nightmare. His Master had woken up to the child's own screams of terror that caused him to wake as well. There was no doubt in the older one's mind that there was sleep lost in his Padawan's mind as well. Yet, he would not yield to the innocence that was inside of him.

There was something about Obi-Wan that Qui-Gon had to figure out. Something that caused the dream, which would not leave him the hell alone. Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Chapter Three: One Week Later

Mace Windu stared at the training Masters and Padawans that were inside the training room, his arms clasped behind his back. His face blankly watched them, holding his solitude to himself. One noticed he was there. At least, the Padawan's did not. Only a few Master's sensed a new presence in the room yet did not acknowledge it for they had training to do. There was no time to notice a strange presence in the room with other things to do.

Yet, Mace's attention was not focused upon those around him. His eyes moved crossed the few that were there, scanning those for a pair that he had been watching all too carefully. His searched turned up nothing of importance to him as he sighed, a small defeat in his part on coming into the room himself. But he would not give up until he found what he was looking for.

The Jedi turned around, the doors opening wide enough to let him walk out. The corridor, that stretched from one end and flowed into the main room on the other side, was nearly deserted, lacking in bodies that were usually there. Mace did not seem to be frayed by this as he took the route towards the main room, which would open up into the outside world. He did not take the course out of the Temple as he only glanced out of it. There was nothing out there that he needed to see at the moment.

Windu walked towards the corridor that lead towards the same level rooms that housed the Jedi's and their Padawan's. He knew where he was going. He hoped that the ones that he wanted to speak to where there and where not busy at the moment. Something had come up and was not in the process of being held back any longer.

~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting on his bed, a data pad in one of his hands. His blue eyes looked over the information that was scrolling up, making a mental image in his mind. He had been given this to study with for by his Master. Qui-Gon had told him that not all things that he taught him he had to show. There were things that he had to learn by reading and reading alone. That was his training for the day. To learn. To read.

The Padawan sighed, becoming bored with what he was reading. Not only was it boring but it was not what he wanted to learn at the current moment. He knew that Jinn was keeping something from him. Something that pertained to his apprentice and whatever was keeping him from bonding with the younger one. He had hoped that he would be able to talk to his Master but he had gone into meditation and did not want to be disturbed. But, the child wanted to know and know now. He could not wait until he was finished with what he was doing. 

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, setting the pad down and glancing over to where Qui-Gon was meditating. No answer came and a slightly pissed off expression formed on his face. He called out again, this time louder. "_Master?!?!_"

"What?" Qui-Gon snapped irritably, not even opening his eyes to look at his Padawan.

"I want to know something."

"I told you to not disturb me when I am meditating. Can it wait until I am done?"

"No, it can not. I need to know now." The Master opened his eyes, gazing upon the boy with a sigh.

"What do you need to know?"

"I want to know why don't you trust me yet. By now, most of the other Masters have bonded more closely with their Padawans and......"

"As I told you from the beginning that this is one thing that you will not ask me."

"I know you did." Obi-Wan snapped, jumping up from his bed. He gave Qui-Gon a glare, his anger flaring. "But, that was then. I don't care what you told me. If you can not trust me why should I trust you?"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Padawan!" The Jedi stood up, towering over the younger one. Yet, he did not flinch as he gazed up into his eyes, determination in them. "There is nothing I need to tell you."

"Yes, there is. I want to know why you can't trust me. I want to know where I came from. I want to know these things. You can't hide them from me forever. I am your Padawan and yours only. If there is no trust between us then I want a new Master." Qui-Gon blinked his eyes at this, surprised that the mere thought of having a Master change had even crossed the boy's mind. He sat down on the bed, trying not to let the feelings of his past surface. He stared down, making sure that he did not let the boy know that there was pain in his eyes. 

"If you want to know why I can not trust you is because my last Padawan took the easy way out. He went down the path of the dark and never returned. I have only seen him several times, each with a new level of hatred brewing in him." The Master took in a deep breath, trying to keep back those tears that had been inside of him for so long. "I am scared that I will lose you to the same path that he took. I have told myself countless times to not take in another Padawan."

"Then why did you take me in?" Qui-Gon looked up at him, his emotions finally surfaced on his aging face. Obi-Wan smiled at this, a small victory in his part. It was one step closer to what he wanted. There were a few other things that he wanted to know before anything else happened.

"I heard your cry of help. It was the same one that my first Padawan had but yours was more desperate. As much as I tried to ignore it, the cry would not leave me alone. By the time I had come back, I had nearly lost my chance for a Padawan and hoped that chance was there. Thankfully I had come at the right time and claimed you as mine."

"I see." The child walked over to him and knelt by his Master, the smile still on his lips. For a moment, there was a brief silence that could be heard throughout the Temple. Two people, a Master and a Padawan, had broken one part of a barrier that had been between them and now was a little closer to be broken in all the way. "Qui-Gon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a promise."

"And that is?"

"I will not turn on you. I want to be your Padawan. Even though the training is hard I can't back down. I want to be a Jedi, just like you."

"I don't know if I can believe that...." Qui-Gon whispered, a single tear going down his cheek.

"You can. I will not be like him. I will stay on the side of good."

"That is something I....." He did not get to finish as a knock came at the door. He stood up, sensing who was there before the door itself had opened. When it did, Mace Windu entered, a emotionless face that held a secret behind it. "Mace, what brings you to my quarters?"

"There is something that I need to discuss with you." Windu said, not even flinching. 

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"I have to tell you alone. Obi-Wan can not hear this."

"What ever you have to say you can say it in front of my Padawan. Eventually he will find out."

"It is something that pertains to him." Obi-Wan's eyes went wide as he looked up at his Master, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly. The emotions that had been on Jinn's face only a few short seconds later had vanished and was replaced by the hard face that had always been there before. He knew something was wrong and hoped that nothing was going to change.

"Very well." He said, walking forwards. He did not say anything to his Padawan as he walked out, Mace giving the boy a small glance that only told him that it was something that was not meant for him to ever know.

****

To Be Continued......


	3. Before the Decision

Memories From Afar

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Star Wars characters. George Lucas does. I do, however, own the Original Characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Five:

"What is so important that it had to be taken away from my meditation time?" Qui-Gon Jinn demanded as he and Mace Windu walked down the corridor, away from the Padawan's ears that lingered in his room.

"You remember when we took Obi-Wan from the planet?" Mace asked, trying to keep his voice calm as possible.

"Yes, I do. Somewhat."

"It seems like the small group we encountered there wants the boy back now. At least they say the mother does." Jinn stopped walked as the other continued on. He soon stopped as well and turned around to face the other. "What is wrong? I thought you didn't want the boy as your Padawan anymore?"

"Why do they want him back?"

"I do not know. I think they still believe it is the one that will bring them to their greatest power. Or the mother just wants her child back. Either way, they want him back."

"How do they know where the Kenobi child is?"

"His presence in the Force is stronger then we thought. Your training him only amplified that." Mace turned his head away. "Several members of this group have brought themselves here on one of their ships and...."

"Tell them to go to hell." Qui-Gon interrupted angrily. Mace turned his head back towards him, blinking his confused eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. I lost one Padawan to the Dark Side and I'll be damned if I am going to lose another to some group of robed figures that we know nothing about."

"But..."

"Just because I treat Obi-Wan different from what the other Masters treat their Padawans doesn't mean anything. If he wants to learn something he has to be taught the hard way, just like I was taught."

"Several members of the Council wants to send the boy back so we will not engage in a battle." Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to blink his eyes in confusion.

"I won't let them. Just because it will take away one battle isn't going to guarantee that the group won't come back later to do what we did to them."

"There is nothing you can do about this matter, Qui-Gon. Yoda demands the boy be brought to the Meeting Room in two hours or we will force him to come." With that, Mace turned around and walked away with nothing else to say. jinn watched him go, anger mixed with hatred that flowed through his body. He turned around and stomped towards his room, ready to fight this out.

~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on his bed, his hands neatly folded in his lap. His eyes were staring intently at the door, his lisp in a thin line. There was a small hint of fear that glistened in his blue eyes that radiated around his face and a little bit into the room.

There was a idea floating around in his head about what Mace and Qui-Gon were talking about but he didn't want to think about it. Yet it continued to linger in his mind even after he pushed it away and into the far reaches of his mind. It kept coming back into the front of his mind after several attempts to ward the thought off. _Why doesn't it go away? I just do not want to think that Qui-Gon might be tossing me aside and getting another Padawan. He can't. What would happen to me if he did? Would I get another Master? Or will I be sent to some farming mine in some other galaxy and never heard of again?_

Obi-Wan sighed, closing his eyes to keep the tears from going down his face. He hoped his thought was wrong. He hoped his Master would be keeping him. He hoped for anything but a fate away from being a Jedi. There was no point in living if he could not stay at the Temple.

"Obi-Wan, get ready. There's something we have to do." Qui-Gon's voice broke into the boy's thoughts. He snapped his eyes open and jumped up, startled that the other had entered without him even knowing. The Padawan stared at him, waiting for his heart to stop beating fast. He then noticed the way Jinn was standing. There was something about it that made everything seem....different.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, terrified. He had never seen the wild look in Qui-Gon's eye's before. It was a sure sign that something was wrong and that it was happening now.

"There will be time to explain in the future. Now is not it. Just get a few items and pack them up. Then we will go."

~~~~

"Come into the Temple, you do not have to. Will be returned, the boy shall be." Yoda said in a dead pan tone as a hologram of one of the robed figures stood in front of him. Behind the small Jedi, Ki-Adi Mundi and Yaddle stood, both looking like statues that should have been placed in a park. They listened in silence as the two groups stared at each other for a moment before anything else was said.

"No. I must get the boy myself. You Jedi's I do not trust." The figure replied, placing some anger in his voice. 

"Will be there, I promise."

"No."

"Mmmmm." Yoda mused, like he always did when things were wrong or were going downhill. He slightly narrowed his eyes at the hologram as if to figure out what the other was thinking. Ki-Adi then stepped forwards, ready to break his short silence.

"If I may?" He asked, just giving a small glance down at Yoda. The green Jedi nodded, telling the taller Jedi to go on. "He has found a home within the walls of the Temple and made many friends in the eleven years that he was been here. There is nothing he wouldn't do to keep himself within this place. The boy means a lot to Qui-Gon as well. If you were to take him away then that would mean taking a son away from him. We need to continue to train him here so that he can be a powerful Jedi in the future."

"Point taken, it is." Yoda whispered, looking up at Ki-Adi with interest.

"Why should I let the child stay there? You stole him from us. We are just taking back what is rightfully ours."

"He is of no use to you. Let us keep him."

"No. We will be down on the planet within the next half hour. We expect to be escorted into the temple where we will take him back to the planet." The figure's hologram faded out, leaving the Jedi's to stare at the other end of the Meeting Room's walls.

"What are we going to do, Yoda? Ki-Adi asked, gazing down at the smaller Jedi. Their gaze's met, a understanding going between them.

"Get Obi-Wan, we must. Keep him safe, we shall. Get him, they will not." Ki-Adi nodded and walked towards the entrance of the room, ready to do what he was told.

~~~~

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi walked down the small corridor that went by the other quarters that some of the other Masters and Padawan's shared. They both had backpack like bags slung around their shoulders, a indication that they were going somewhere. Both managed to keep their minds closed to others as they walked past, saying 'hello' and 'goodbye' at the same time with a single nod to each person that they passed. No one questioned on where they were going or why they were as they continued to walk down, their gazes straight ahead.

"Can't you tell me where we are going, Master?" The boy asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"We might be going to Tatooine, Padawan. No one dares to go there."

"For how long?"

"A week or two. That we can make sure that...." Jinn stopped talking, keeping his mouth shut. Obi-Wan looked up at him, confused.

"Make sure of what?"

"It's a long story. I can't tell you right now."

"Why not?"

"Obi-Wan, listen to me." Qui-Gon stopped and kneeled next to the boy. He grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders and turned him towards him, staring him in the eyes. "You are too young to understand what happened and what is going on. You have just started your training. I want to continue it but there are things that are getting in the way."

"Like your first Padawan? Is causing these feelings?" The Master took in deep breath.

"That is one of the things that has been going through my mind. But it is not all nor is it the real reason. You are meant to be my Padawan. I will train you. I...." He stopped as he blinked his eyes. He turned his head away from the boy for a moment, his memory falling back upon his dream that he had only a little while ago. _I think I understand now. Obi-Wan is the one taht will keep me alive longer then anyone else. I can't run away from this. I have to protect this child. _

"Master, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon stood up, a determined look on his face.

"I'm going to fight this thing to protect you. And I will die trying if I have to."

CHAPTER SIX:

"Why are we going to protect him when we should avoid a conflict?" Mace Windu demanded as he and Ki-Adi Mundi walked past the entrance of the Temple and towards the Jedi Quarters, both walking at a fast pace.

"Just because there might be a conflict doesn't mean anything. We are protecting a child that was meant to stay with us and nothing more." Ki-Adi replied, not giving any emotions out.

"We should have not taken that boy away."

"You are beginning to sound like Qui-Gon. Just listen to yourself, Windu. Obi-Wan means a lot to Qui-Gon. It's his first Padawan since his last one turned. I think it would be wiser to keep him with us rather then him be taken away."

"Look, all I am saying is taht we should not get into a conflict."

"Who says we are? We won't, okay? We'll keep things diplomatic and peaceful. If things should turn out different then we can easily fix them. Right?"

"Right."

Besides, they wouldn't dare go up against a Temple full of Jedi's now would they?"

~~~~

"What is taking you three so damn long to get the child?" A female voice demanded over the comm. system, sounding pissed. The robed figure sighed, keep his anger in check.

"We will get the child soon. But we have to go down into the Temple to get him. Beside, I refuse to let any filthy Jedi come within five feet of my ship. I rather do it myself." He told her bluntly as the maneuvered his ship down towards a landing platform. There already was a ship waiting for them there, a lone, and somewhat short, figure standing there, gazing up at the ship with no emotions.

"And just how are you going to get into the Temple without a smaller ship to get you there? A Jedi will have to be there, waiting for you."

"I know. I'm almost to the landing platform. I'll just hurry up and get into that ship before anyone knows what happened."

"Fine. I'll be waiting for you response after you are finished."

"Before we go, please remind me when we get back to the planet."

"Remind you about what?"

"That I have to burn my clothes and take a bath when we return. I don't want to be smelling like Jedi any longer then I have to."

~~~~

"Now what are we going to do?" Obi-Wan asked as he and his Master walked quicker then they had before and with more determination.

"I'm am going to protect you even if the Council stripes me of my title." Qui-Gon replied, taking the boy's hand into his. All of the other Master's and Padawan's got out of his way as they watched the two go, confusion on their faces. Yet, no one asked what was going on as they went back upon their normal business like they had before. 

"Protect me from what?"

"I'll tell you in time, Obi-Wan. For right now you must be quiet."

"Qui-Gon!" A voice yelled form the doorway that was just up ahead in which lead into the small area that held the entrance to the outside world. Jinn saw Ki-Adi Mundi and Mace Windu standing there, their arms crossed over their chests. Both of the moving Jedi's stopped in their tracks, far away enough for them not to grab the boy but close enough to be in hearing distance. "There is no reason why you should be going any further."

"Get out of my way." Qui-Gon growled, his eyes narrowing. "You are going to give him back. I will not let you."

"We won't give him back. We are not here to take him." Mac said, trying to coax him to come closer.

"Yea, right. I know you too well."

"Look, those people w have encountered on the planet eleven years ago are coming into the Temple. We don't know what they are going to do. In fact, we don't know how many are even coming. They have shrouded themselves in darkness." Qui-Gon eyed him suspiciously, fanning out the Force to see if the other was telling the truth or not. Obi-Wan looked from his Master, to Ki-Adi, to Mace, then back to his Master, more confused then ever.

"What's going on?" He wondered out loud, not intending his voice to carry to the three Master's ears. In response, they turned their attention towards him, emotionless stares upon him.

"I am guessing you did not tell him yet." Ki-Adi said, giving Qui-Gon a small look.

"No. Not yet." He replied, taking in a deep breath. "But I think he has a right to know now. And to make a decision about his future."

"Very well." Mace grumbled, walking over to the two. He knelt in front of the boy, placing both of his hands on one of his knees. "When you were two years old, you were taken away from a backwater planet far from here. Like all Jedi's, you have to be taken at infancy to ensure that you will become a Jedi."

"I know that Jedi's start training when they are young...." The boy said, his question still not answered.

"Well, when we took you, it was during a festival of some sort. The people that were there got angry because we took you. Those robed figures want you back, Obi-Wan, to finish what they started."

"Huh?"

"That's all I can say for now, young Padawan." Mace stood up, a small smile appearing on his lips. "You will have to learn the rest on your own."

"But I want to know now!" He whined, looking like he was about to cry. 

"No. We have to make sure that will not fall into the wrong hands. Let's go."

~~~~

"How much longer is it until we reach the Temple?" One of the robed figures asked as he sat on one side of the cushioned seat that made a horse shoe around the back of the Jedi ship. The three figures sat together, their eyes looking out from underneath their hoods.

"Much longer, it is not. Patience, you must have." Yoda said, shifting his weight ever so slightly at the point where he was standing. He had refused to sit, not because of the ones that he was with, but because he wanted to get ready for whatever was going to happen. There was a small chance that there might be a battle and the Jedi was not going to take that chance. He was going to make this go as smoothly as possible without conflict.

"Well, tell the pilot to hurry up. We want the boy as soon as possible."

"Virtue of Patience you no have. Be there shortly, we will be." The rest of the journey went in silence as Yoda stared straight ahead, his lips in a thin line.

****

TO BE CONTINUED......


	4. The Fight/Keeping a Padawan

Memories From Afar

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Star Wars characters. George Lucas does. I do, however, own the original characters (if any) and the fic all of this is in. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked slowly towards the entrance of the Temple, his arms at his side. He stared straight ahead, confusion still lingering in his crystal blue eye's. A emotion that would not go away any time soon. There was nothing he could do about it since the three Masters behind him would not say anything thing concerning what was going on at the moment. In fact, they didn't even talk to each other for the last few moments as the four reached the glass doors that showed the outside world to them.

He sighed, taking a small glance up at his own Master's face. There was a cold, dead hardness to his Master's face. A look that the boy had seen many times and did not forget. But, this time, it was different then the other stone cold expressions that he had seen Jinn wear many times before. One that showed a set determination that would not give up. 

Knowing that a set of young eyes was upon him, Qui-Gon looked down at his Padawan. Their eyes locked for a moment in time, both wondering what was going to happen. Then, a smile came upon the Master's lips, almost breaking that coldness that was on his face. Neither had to say anything to understand what the other was thinking as the four walked out of the now opening glass doors and into the heat of the Courscant air. There was nothing waiting for them as they stepped out into the sunlight, a bleakness to the lightness.

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan asked, looking around. Before anyone could answer that question, the roar of a approaching ship followed by several gusts of wind enveloping the area answered it for him. The three Master's placed their hands on their lightsabres, their eyes narrowing as a small ship came into view. 

As the ship came closer to the ground, Obi-Wan could feel more then just gusts of wind coming from the ship. The sense of a pure hatred emitted from inside the metal bearings and pasts experiences told them that it was not coming from Master Yoda. Sure, the little green Jedi got angry at times and the anger from him was not that strong. No, the anger was coming from something different. Something that was telling him to stay away from it. The boy started to back up, wanting to go back into the Temple and into the quarters. But, instead, he backed up into Qui-Gon who, in turn, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be calm, Padawan. Nothing in there will hurt you. I will make sure of that." He said, not even looking down at him. Suddenly, there was a sense of calmness going through the boy's body that he had never felt before. At that instant, the ship had landed onto the ground in front of the Temple and the tension seemingly started to crackle around the area. 

It took several moments for the ship's ramp to open up in a gust of steam and hot air. Once the ramp landed onto the ground, a single figure stood in the mists. It did not wait for it to clear as it started to walk down to the ground, a aura of darkness shifting around it. The figure stepped onto the paved ground, now reveling to be a hooded figure dressed in all black. Obi-Wan took in a deep breath, his heart beating fast. _What's going on? Is that a Sith or another Jedi?_

The figure walked towards the Jedi as two more robed figures came down the ramp, the mists of steam vanishing from the ramp. Yoda was the last one to get off but he did not go down the ramp. Instead, he lingered at the doorway of the ship, his eyes locking into Mace Windu's. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between the two as they finally broke off the look, thus ending whatever they were telepathically thinking to each other.

"I see you have brought the boy with you. Good. That leaves the problem of having to search for him inside the Temple." The first robed figure said as he stopped several feet in front of the four Jedi, the other two stopping directly behind him.

"We may have the boy with us but we are not going to let him go." Ki-Adi Mundi said, not even looking at the figures. 

"There was a agreement between the Council and us. It stated that...."

"I know what it stated. But the whole Council did not agree on it. You jumped in too fast. We were not ready to fully give him up nor are we now."

"You Jedi's take too long to get things done. That is why we are here. To get things moving more then the pace it was going at before. It was going too slow."

"No. We are _not _going to give up the boy. We have not decided." Mace replied, becoming somewhat agitated with the conversation. One of the figures behind the main one leaned over towards him, whispering something into it's ear. There were a few brief moments of silence as a small conversation went on between the two. Finally, they looked in the direction of the boy, a hint of what they were going to do.

"If you are not going to give up the boy, then we are going to have to take him by force." He snapped. With those words, the two behind him advanced past him and towards Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon quickly unclipped his lightsabre and ignited it, the blade sizzling to life. Mace and Ki-Adi did the same, getting into the traditional defense stance. But the figures kept moving, not even caring what the other's had done. One suddenly reached out to grab the boy once he was in grabbing distance but Jinn reacted to it. He held up his sabre, moving it down in a slashing mode. But the figure drew back his arm from the child. Instead, he used it to hold the Masters hand back, keeping it from bringing the blade down any further. Qui-Gon tried to move his arm but the other kept it in his vice like grip. 

Both of the other Jedi attempted to come in for assistance but the other advancing figure jumped in front of them, bringing out his own sabre, which had been concealed in the folds of his own robes. He ignited the blade, which was a dark forest green, unlike most of the blades that were used by those not of Jedi blood. Like dancers on a stage, the three started to move their sabres in twists and turns, breaking away from the other figure and Qui-Gon. They started to move down the small courtyard, each keeping up with the other. Even though there was two against one, the dark one seemed to be keeping his own. He managed to deflect each of Ki-Adi's and Mace's attacks, pushing them back with each thrust.

"Nice, for a Jedi." The figure spat out, moving forwards as he swung his sabre close to Ki-Adi's stomach. The Jedi dodged it, the tip of the blade just touching his robes, singeing it.

"You're not bad your self." Mace growled, barely even keeping up with the figure. The three continued to clash, totally forgetting about what was going on near the Temple and moved farther away.

Qui-Gon, on the other hand, was still in the third figures grip, trying to get out of it. Yet, it would not let go as he stared down the Jedi. Obi-Wan stood there, in shock for a moment. He watched as a few beads of sweat went down his Master's face, a look of pure hatred still there. Something made him turn away from Jinn and look directly at the figure, a pissed off expression now forming on his own face.

"Leave my Master alone!" He cried out, kicking him hard in the stomach. That small attack didn't topple over the figure in pain but it did allow him to release his grip on the other's arm. Qui-Gon quickly removed his hand from the grip then grabbing his Padawan's arm as he pulled him away from the figure. They stopped when the first figure stepped in front of them, blocking their escape, his own uninvited sabre in his hand.

"No. He's ours now." He replied coldly, hissing out each word as he took several steps forwards. Qui-Gon then pulled Obi-Wan close to him, putting the blade of his sabre close the boy's neck. The child looked down it barely, fear now replacing the hatred.

"Come any closer and I will kill him." The Master challenged. The figure took several more steps towards the two, the Jedi pushing his blade closer to the boy's neck.

"I dare you."

"I remember this."

"Remember what?"

"I believe this happened when we took Obi-Wan from you the first time. I told you I'd kill him if you came any closer and you dared me. Or something close to that."

"It was you." The figure hissed, stopping. "You were the one that took him."

"Ah, you finally figured it out."

"This time it won't work. You will give him up. Now."

"Never." Qui-Gon snapped, not relaxing his stance. Obi-Wan was now becoming worried that his Master would do just that. Kill him. _Please, Qui-Gon. Don't do this._

"Let him go." A voice breathed from behind him. There was a snap hiss of a blade being ignited and the heat from it as it was placed at Qui-Gon's back. The Master did not flinch as he looked over his shoulders just slightly.

"You put that in my back and I slice his throat."

"Not if you are dead you won't."

"Master, please. Just....let me go." Obi-Wan pleaded. The Master turned his attention to his Padawan, his breath becoming short. He saw that the boy had placed a hand onto his and was looking up at him with his eyes. There was no words that were spoken for a single moment as the Jedi slowly brought his blade down away from the child's neck, pushing him forwards just a bit from his body. He could not look at the boy as he walked towards the first figure, hoping that there were no tears forming at the base of his eyes.

"Good boy. You are smarter then I thought." The figure said once Obi-Wan walked to him. He turned around to face his Master as the other placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Jedi, look at the child who you took away from me. He's gone back to his old life."

Qui-Gon slowly turned his eyes to the boy, a small yet noticeable hint of sadness and failure going across it. As he did, he noticed the boy was silently bringing out a long metal object from a small pocket on the right side of his robes. The Master did not give away his secret as he looked Obi-Wan over, hoping to figure out what he was trying to do. _What are you trying to pull, Padawan? What is going through your mind?_

"It is time to go. " The figure said, taking his hand off of the boy's shoulder. He turned his body to the side, ready to leave. "Are you ready to see your home world for the first time in eleven years?"

"I think that....." Obi-Wan started, a bit of a smile showing on his lips. "..... I am not."

"What?" The figure barked, snapping his head down to the boy. Like he was taught only weeks earlier, Obi-Wan whipped around, ignited his lightsabre, drawing it close to the figure's body. 

"You heard me. I am not going anywhere. This is my home world, not that place which you talk about."

"Bastard." The figure brought one of his hands out, slapping the boy in the face. This brought the Padawan off guard, sending him backwards. Qui-Gon hissed several silent swears out, about to jump to the child's defense. But the third figure used the metal end of his lightsabre to hit the Jedi upon the head with it. The Master did not feel the blow for a moment before it registered in his mind and the pain started to snap him into reality. He staggered for a moment as he put a hand up on the back of his head then bringing it forwards only to see blood on it. There was a dizzy like feeling going through him as he tried to regain his balance yet he did not black out. Instead, the world around him became a blur as he tried to focus on his attacker. He fell to his knees in a dizzy spell, hoping to regain what he had before.

Obi-Wan regained his footing as he placed a hand on his cheek. He stared at the robed figure with hatred, his eyes gleaming with a full force behind them. He had smacked him and he didn't like that. Now they dared to hit his Master and that pissed him off more. Now, all of that seethed inside of him as he rushed towards the figure, the blade of the sabre raised. Instead of getting any closer to the other, the figure pushed him back with a wave of his hand, sending the force out to greet the boy. The Padawan was thrown back and pushed onto the ground with a thud, sliding several feet on the pavement.

"Uh....." Obi-Wan gasped out, the landing taking the breath out of him. He could feel some of his skin being rubbed away as he came to a halt, the pain searing in his body. The sabre had dropped from his hand and fell onto the concrete ground, disigniting with the impact he had taken. The figure started to move towards him, a hidden smirk on his lips.

"Boy, you shouldn't have challenged me. I am stronger then you will ever be." He said as he hovered over him, staring down at him intently. "Now you are coming back with me."

"No...no he isn't....." Qui-Gon stuttered out, trying his best to keep from falling to the wound that caused him to fall. "I....I....I'll be damned.....if....you are.....going to do anything....."

"Never thought I'd hear a Jedi swear." The third figure said mocking, now practically hovering over the fallen Master. "But, there are always firsts to everything."

"You know, boy." The first figure said, tilting his head down at Obi-Wan. 

"What? I know many things." The child grumbled, not even attempting to stand or get up.

"I think I will let you see the end to your Master."

"NO!" Obi-Wan shrieked out, his eyes going wide. He then tried to lift himself up from the ground but the figure placed a foot onto his stomach. He pushed down on the child's abdomen, making him wince in pain and fall back down onto the ground. "You can't....do this...."

"Yes I can. I am in complete control now. Your destiny awaits."

"Control of what?" A chorus of voices chimed together. The two figures looked up, towards, the Temple, to see a mass of Jedi's and Padawan's coming from inside. Most of them had their lightsabre's drawn, ready to defend what was theirs.

"You're too late. We have the boy."

"Tough luck. He's ours. You can't have him." One Padawan said. 

"Wait. How'd you know what was going on?" The third figure asked, confused yet he did not move from his spot next to the fallen Qui-Gon.

"We felt something wrong in the Force. It was close and we figured that we should investigate. So, here we are." Another answered. As the two figures stared down the growing group of Jedi, Obi-Wan took this time to put his hands onto the figure's booted ankle. Before the boy could do anything more, the figure looked down at him, a hidden snarl on his lips. With the metal end of the lightsabre he carried, he wiped it across the boy's forehead. Obi-Wan let out a scream of pain as the metal hit his skull, a hard structure against another hard structure. The boy's vision started to blur as cries went out around him. He couldn't tell if he was crying or other's were as blood mixed with tears. 

The last image he saw was the figure backing up as he fell into the darkness of sleep.

__

Two weeks later

Light played in his mind. Winds whipped around the void of the darkness. There was nothing but a sea of shifting images that played over and over again. There was a sound coming from somewhere but it was all mumbles and whispers. He could not make out anything that was being said. Hell, he didn't even know who was talking or what music was being recorded. But there was one name he could get out of the scramble. A familiar name.

"Obi-Wan.....Obi-Wan....." The voice purred softly to him. He knew the name. He knew the voice. Everything else was a jumble of words that did not make sense to him. But, he was going to find out.

"Uh....." He mused out loud, his eyes blinking open. The darkness disappeared from around him but the light got brighter. The images started to fade somewhat as he struggled to regain his sight as he slowly opened his eyes. 

Everything was a blur to him as he attempted to move his head. But a pain went through the back of his neck, forcing him to keep it still. The blur was still there but there was several images that he could barely make out. He tried to focus on them but nothing registered in his mind. Then, he closed his eyes again and fell into the darkness.

~~~~

"At least he opened his eyes this time, Qui-Gon. That's more then what he has been doing in the last several weeks." Mace Windu said as the two walked away from the small hospital that was several blocks away from the Temple. The day was coming to a close as everything started to settle down.

"I know." Qui-Gon Jinn whispered, looking down at the ground. "I feel like it is my fault that Obi-Wan is like this."

"It's not your fault. You did more then you could do. In fact, if you hadn't regained your stance, the boy would have died then. You are the one who took the time away from the fight to rush Obi-Wan to the hospital."

"I know." He grumbled, taking a few deep breaths.

"Look." Mace said, stopping and turning towards the other. He stopped to and looked up at him. "I know we have been hard on you since your last Padawan turned. I, we, should have been more considerate with Obi-Wan's stay here at the Temple. If we had not made a agreement with the small group, this wouldn't have happened. It's our fault that this happened."

"I don't want to think of what might of been. As long as Obi-Wan gets better and he stay's my Padawan, I don't care about anything else."

"Got it." Mace said, smiling. The two walked back to the Temple, the sun reflecting off of their faces.

****

EPILOGUE:

__

A Month Later

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he sat on the bed in his own quarters, his back on a pillow and a data pad in his hands. Covers were up to his waist as his blue eyes looked over the things that he was reading. He had a white bandage over his forehead, a small hint of blood on them. He had only recently come back to the quarters that he shared with Qui-Gon after a month and a half of being cooped up in a hospital bed. There was no conflict between him and his Master that he had some reading to do. Jinn said that his physical training would have to be put on hold until the boy got better.

He looked up as the two metal doors opened and Qui-Gon stepped in. He had a emotionless expression on his face as he had his hands behind his back. He did not look at his Padawan as he walked in, going to the small nightstand that was by his bed. The child's eyes followed him closely, concern and fear in them.

"What did the Council say? What is going on?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, the rest of the group still wants you back. The Council didn't agree with them this time. The group rebelled against the decision and threatened to send another three to retrieve you." The Master said, still staring at the lamp that sat upon the table. "Of course, Ki-Adi and Mace threatened that if they did, there would be a repeat of what happened a month and a half ago. I don't think that the group wants to lose three more of their members. So, they came up with a agreement that you will stay here in return for us not ever going back to the planet, or the system, again. That was the end of _that._" He took in several breaths. "And, they have decided on you."

"Oh." Obi-Wan said blankly, looking down at the data pad. He stared at it as he blinked back the tears. _I guess I won't be needing this anymore. My training for the last six months has been for nothing. I will be leaving this all behind now. _"What _is_ going to happen to me?"

"It didn't take them long to decide. In fact, I think it was the easiest and quickest decision that they came up with."

"So, where will I be going? Kessel? Tatooine?" 

"No, you will not." Qui-Gon turned his attention to the boy and set his eyes upon him. "You will stay here. Until you are totally healed, you will not be doing any training. Instead, you will be reading most of the time until then. But, I will have to leave some of the reading out until you get better. I can't give you something to look up if I can't train you in it."

"Huh?" Obi-Wan demanded, looking up at the Master. Now his expression was soft with a hint of happiness in his gray blue eyes. "I thought...."

"I know." He said, walking to the boy's bed and kneeling down next to it. "If they had decided differently, I'd be the first to argue it."

"I'm glad." The two embraced in a hug, Master and Padawan. "But, I have another question."

"Yes?" Qui-Gon asked, not breaking the hug.

"After I blacked out, what happened?" The older Jedi broke the hug, looking into the boy's eyes. "I mean, I know we won but I want to know how."

"I'll tell you another time. Right now, I think we had enough of this for a while." The two did not say anything as they went into another hug, their bond now becoming complete.

****

The End

__

Is this crying for a sequel or just wanting an ending to it?


End file.
